This invention relates to a merchandise display rack, and particularly to a display rack wherein a row of containers is displayed and caused to move forward automatically as the front container is removed, thus continuously presenting a container at the front of the shelf in clear view and readily accessible. A display rack of this general type is described and claimed in our previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,481 granted Mar. 8, 1988 for "Apparatus For Advancing Shelved Goods."
Certain dairy products, such as cottage cheese, yogurt and, particularly, ice cream, are packed in cylindrical containers and, of course, displayed in refrigerated compartments. Such containers are more generally displayed in a plurality of cylindrical stacks, with their flat sides in supporting engagement. In the event of a front-opening refrigerated compartment the stacks may tend to topple and, in the event of an open top freezer chest, it is frequently necessary to unstack and remove several cartons in order to find or choose a particular ice cream flavor.